house of anubis more and more drama awaits
by BADgirl662
Summary: drama drama drama drama a new girl lexi has moved in to the anubis house but she has a horrifing past plus nina and fabian romance
1. Chapter 1

Lexi's P.O.V

I was so tired exited and nervous all at the same time I really wanted to go to this school and everything but I don't really get along with people I mean if someone gets in my face all hell breaks loose nobody fucks with me. I have a lot of friends back in America but I needed to get away from the problems back home.

I got in the house and this lady I think her name was Trudy or summing "you must be Lexi weave been waiting for you your room is upstairs on the left" she said I said thx and went upstairs to unpack a couple hours past and I heard the door slam down stairs.

"Hello kids we have a new student here and I want her to feel welcome ok" I heard Trudy say "when did she get here" "what does she look like" "is she hot" "what's her name" I heard different voices say. So I went downstairs to introduce myself I wore this /rocker_look/set?id=29019220 (look up what she wore)

jerome's P.O.V

I walked in the house with Alfie, Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Mick, Mara, and Amber before we could say anything Trudy came up to us and told us about a new girl I got exited "a new girl to flirt with" I thought Nina asked when did she get here Mick asked what does she look like I asked if she was hot then I heard footsteps from upstairs we all looked to see who it was.


	2. the scar

Jerome's P.O.V

We looked to see who it was and this hot sexy most beautiful girl I've ever seen wearing a sexy ass outfit "I'm gona have fun with this chic" I thought damn she looked good. Then I saw all the other guys staring at her I new what they were all thinking and I couldn't let them get her well Mick has Mara Alfie is trying to get Amber and Fabian loves Nina so I have this girl to myself unless they change there minds.

"Hi my name is Lexi I'm new obviously" she said she had this scar on her leg I could see thru her leggings and another scar on her arm I was curious but that could wait I wanted to get to know her if you know what I mean.

3 weeks later

Lexi's P.O.V

3 weeks passed I have a lot of new friends a lot of guys flirting with me especially Jerome but I seriously hate him. Alfie and Jerome were talking when I came in the room wearing I saw all the guys staring at me except Fabian he's like my big brother and there was silence I gave Nina the get me out of this situation look so she hit Jerome and I laughed really hard "that's not funny" he said "yes it is "I responded "oh shut up" "make me" he walked over to me I was in his face and he backed up "yea don't make me fuck you up" I said "Lexi calm down" Fabian said and I was walking back to get a sandwich.

Everybody was laughing really hard then Jerome grabbed me by the arm and wouldn't let me go "let go of me" I demanded "not till you give me some answers" he said "what answerers do you want" I asked "tell me about those scars " all of a sudden I felt tears I tried my best to hold them back but some escaped I pushed him away "SHUT THE FUCK UP THAT'S MY BUISSNES NOT YOURS JUST LEAVE ME ALONE " I yelled everybody looked surprised and confused Nina and Fabian ran over to me and asked if I was ok I just ran out the door and kept running until I saw only grass and collapsed crying in my hands.


	3. sensitive side

Fabians P.O.V

I couldn't believe what she just said I never saw this side of Lexi we all thought she was more than tough and to see her run and cry like that she must have been really hurt I'm so pissed I love lexi like a sister and I couldn't believe he did that to her so I lost it "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM " " I don't know I didn't mean to I was just curious" "WELL UR STUPID FUCKIN CURIOUSITY MADE HER CRY" "I know but I didn't mean to" I was just about to punch him when Mick and Amber held me back.

Jerome's P.O.V

I didn't mean to make her cry I just wanted to know and maybe flirt with her truth is she's different from other girls not just the looks but everything her smile her laugh I never loved someone before and I blew it. Fabian was just about to punch me I deserved it but Mick and Nina held him back I needed to find her "Fabian I know I deserve you to punch me but we need to find her" he calmed down and agreed with me everybody split up but I decided to go alone.

I never had been this caring she's really special I walked around for 3 hours so I called Fabian he couldn't find her neither could Mara or anybody else I got worried then I walked into this place where there was nothing but grass I found lexi still crying in her hands so I walked to her.

Lexi's P.O.V

I was still crying when Jerome came up behind me and sat beside me I tried to get up and run but he grabbed my hand and pulled me down and I tried to hold back tears I hate crying in front of people "what's wrong" he asked softly I burst out crying into his chest.

"Shhh shhh what's wrong" he asked again I calmed down for a second "I'm sorry for what I said I never new it would hurt you like it did" he said "no I'm sorry I shouldn't of screamed at you like that its just I-I-I-" then I burst out crying again.


	4. shocking past

Jerome's P.O.V

She burst out crying in my arms I was wondering what bothered her so much she was crying so hard I felt so bad I knew she needed to talk about this "who made the scars on your arm" I asked she was still crying so I lifted her chin up we were looking in each others eyes "wow she has the most amazing brown eyes I've ever seen" I thought but I snapped out of it and asked again "who made those scars" there was a moment of silence.

Lexi's P.O.V

I stared into his eyes it was like magic I realized I loved him he asked me again "who made those scars" all of a sudden I had a flash back

*FLASHBACK*

I was back at my house in America with my boyfriend Radin we were just siting watching TV in my room when he grabbed my waist and kissing my neck and came to my lips we made out for about ten minutes then I got tired of kissing and tried to push him away but he grabbed tighter.

"Radin stop I'm tired" I said but he kept kissing down my neck I tried to push him away but he pinned me against the wall "Radin stop please" I begged "NO make me" he responded firmly and tighten his grasp he thru me down on the bed and took his cloths off and pinned me down "RADIN PLEASE DONT DO THIS" I begged more but he took my cloths off and raped me.

He was done then put his cloths on I put mine on and I was crying "oh shut up we were going to do this whether you wanted to or not"

*END FLASHBACK*

"I-I-I-I I was raped by my boy fr-iend in America" said thru my tears Jerome looked shocked.


	5. OMG no way

Jerome's P.O.V

"I-I-I-I I was raped was raped by my boy-friend in America" she told me I was surprised, shocked, pissed who the fuck would do that a sicko I was speechless " but why" I finally choked up "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to remind you of that horrible experience, come here" I pulled her close she was crying into my chest I brushed her hair and kissed the top of her head.

It started to rain but she didn't care neither did I " I-It's not your fault" she said "yes it is and I'm sorry" I said "then your forgiven" we both laughed then I realized she was cold I gave her my jacket and we stared into each others eyes then we slowly moved closer and closer.

Until our lips touched and I pulled back then she kissed back and we went into make-out session I felt sparks every time I kissed her I never felt this way about any one I usually just irritate or prank people. We stopped it was still pouring rain and was getting dark "we better get back to the house" I said and was walking away then she pulled me back and said "i love you" "i love you to so much"i said and kissed her again I pulled away and I remembered I had to call Fabian and every one else I took out my phone and called him "hello Fabian speaking" "hey dude I found lexi were coming to the house"


End file.
